JJ's Return
by charlotteprentiss
Summary: Hotchner had a surprise. He didn't know how the team would take the news.
1. Chapter 1

The team gathered in the meeting room. Rossi glanced around at Reid, Morgan and Garcia and gave a slight smirk as they awaited Hotch's arrival. He was smug, for he was the only one out of the agents knew of JJ's return.

"What's made your day?" Derek asked,

"Oh nothing, I just have a feeling today is going to be a good day" replied Rossi, chuckling to himself as Hotch appeared through the blinds and began to approach the door. He walked in. The room was silent. Looks passed between Aaron and David as he put down his briefcase and stood before the table.

"Team" he started. "First, I'd like to welcome you back after the summer, it seems that the chief had no problems when replacing us while we were on vacation, however there are going to be some changes around here…" Garcia glanced over to Morgan with a concerned look on her face but he was too involved in what Hotchner was saying to even regard Penelope's reaction.

"It's nothing bad" he said reassuringly. "In fact, I believe you will be quite happy with our new addition". A tall blonde appeared in the door way. No one had seen her come in, it was the perfect entrance.

"JJ!" Reid exclaimed standing up from his seat. Garcia squealed like a little girl ran over to hug her. She entered and became reacquainted with the team. Hotch explained that Agent Seaver did not feel that the BAU was her calling and after the loss of Prentiss, JJ had realised that life at the Pentagon was nothing like she had expected. And in her own words she "wanted to go home".

As the reunited team gathered around the table and allowed JJ to update them on what's been going on, Hotch interrupted.

"JJ?" he called. She looked over and sighed. She knew this moment was inevitable. She wanted to tell the team the truth about Prentiss but she wasn't sure how they were going to react. As she approached the front of the board, the projector light beamed into her eyes. She swallowed hard. "Guys, there's something we didn't tell you about the night Prentiss went after Doyle…."

Aaron looked to the floor; he couldn't look at their faces. He envisaged it in his mind. He couldn't help but feel like a coward as JJ stood beside him. He should be telling the team, he was in charge of them.

"Prentiss is ok." JJ said quietly. "Fine in fact" she began almost rambling. She looked up; everyone had a puzzled glaze over their faces.

"What do you mean 'she's ok'?" questioned Garcia who had been watching Rossi like a hawk; watching his face change from almost-smug to something of bewilderment. "She died. I went to her funeral" she struggled to get out, a tear beginning to form in her eye.

Even though the team had accepted the loss of Prentiss and tried to move on, even interviewing several new candidates, Penelope had taken the drama rather badly. Without JJ's friendly face for reassurance she had felt alone within the BAU despite the close-knit relationship with Derek. There was no Garcia, JJ and Prentiss causing mischief in the offices. It was her, alone. Occasionally with Seaver to talk to, but it was never the same.

Again, JJ swallowed hard. "Prentiss is alive."

The room fell silent. Reid stood quickly, knocking papers flying but once realising the disturbance he had caused, sat down immediately. He tried to compose his self. "Prentiss is dead. I went to her funeral. I carried her coffin. Emily Prentiss died." He said chant-like with defined angry tone. Everyone stared. The reaction was how JJ had imagined.

Aaron knew it was his time to step in. JJ was becoming distressed at the sight of Garcia crying and did not appreciate the looks she was receiving from both Morgan and Rossi.

"You are all aware of the situation with Doyle" he said clearly. "On the night that Emily left us, a decision was made…" He left room for a pause, expecting Morgan to cut in but the room was silent. "…It was decided that Prentiss should pursue the case alone. There was unfinished business." He spoke in short sentences and paused thoughtfully between each, making sure to get the right words without upsetting anyone. He had remained particularly distant during this operation and had given the reins over completely to JJ. "She moved to Europe. Under the supervision of Interpol and with the help of several officers, Prentiss has been able to finish what she originally set out to do". "I am sorry we could not tell you…"

Garcia looked up, wiped away her tears and embraced JJ again. The girls stood in the corner; attached for what seemed to be an eternity. Rossi spoke up. "You're telling me that Prentiss is alive and she has, as you say, taken care of 'unfinished business'". He waited for a reply but Aaron didn't give him the gratification. His voice adopted an angry tone… "Do you not remember that night?" he questioned. "The six of us in the waiting room. There was a bond." "There was always a bond" he repeated. "But that night… When we 'lost' Prentiss, there was something different. We changed. You changed. We were closer, all of us." His voice became quieter, more composed. "How did you not tell us? Why?".

Aaron pulled on his jacket nervously. "There were direct instructions from Interpol…"He said no more.


	2. Chapter 2

A week had passed since she last stepped through the BAU's doors at Quantico. As she pulled up, she looked into the back of her car and gazed at Henry's empty car seat. He gave her strength every day and today she needed it more than ever. Since giving the team the news on Emily Prentiss's whereabouts for the past six months, she hadn't been able to sleep. She felt guilty, angry and relieved. The emotionally torment had been plaguing her for too long.

She entered the building and took the elevator to the floor which had housed her professional life for the past 6 years. It was early and the offices were dark and deserted, only lit by a flickering light on the wall and the sun fighting to get through the shades. She stood for a moment and took time to recollect the friends she had made and the people she had lost. So much had happened in this place and she wasn't prepared to let another moment pass her by.

"JJ" Hotch spoke up. He had startled her. "I want to apologise for putting you in that position last week."

"It's ok. I wanted to do it. It's been troubling me for a while but I've just got to contend with this rabble now…" She drifted off, looking around the newly decorated office.

Hotch followed her eyes and spoke again when she focused on him. "The team are coping" he reassured her. "Understandable reaction but it's nothing less than what we both expected".

"Hostile" JJ said quietly. "I expect them to be hostile."

The elevator clunked about behind them and Derek Morgan stepped out. He looked up and saw the blonde standing in Hotch's office and carried onto his desk. A moment passed and looks passed between JJ and Hotch, switching between themselves and Derek who was contemplating joining the two in the office.

He walked over. "Guys" he said entering Hotch's office. "Look JJ; I'm sorry for ignoring you last week. I feel bad. I get it. You couldn't tell us. I just want Emily back. It killed me when she went, I blamed myself." He got carried away but stopped himself before he confessed everything he had bottled up for so long. "I better be off." He walked out before either one of them could get a word in.

JJ sighed. "God how I need Emily now" she muttered, looking back out to the corridor which had produced the two remaining profilers and tech queen. Garcia ran over and hugged her; this was becoming a common occurrence between the two. Spencer Reid and David Rossi followed. They rerouted past Hotch's office and glared in but never stopped to make small talk.

"I guess I deserved that" she said to Hotch once they were out of earshot.

"Of course you didn't." He spoke with confidence. "I expect it will all change when Emily re-joins us next week" They both looked out of the window focused on the profilers huddled around a pile of folders.

"Rossi" she said.

"Rossi was concerned for everyone when she went. I don't think he focused on his own feelings and now he is struggling to take everything in."

She looked at Hotch. "I first came to Rossi when I wanted to come back. There was a shared confidence between us and I watched him when he heard about Emily. It's more than that, Hotch. I think we both know that." She walked out and went to her old office, smiling at her co-workers as she passed.

She sat down in her office. It hadn't changed. Certainly, it was empty but the memories were there. The life changing cases, the doting families seeking help and the countless amounts of cases she had to turn down. Emily was returning next week and she couldn't wait; she needed a friendly face.

The days passed and every day was the same. Small talk would be made, but there was an evident distance between JJ and the team which she once called family. She blamed herself. But everyone was in shock and she had to give them time to come to terms. Hotch often visited her office; they were distant from him too.

"Meeting room in 5" Hotch announced.

The team gathered and JJ took her old place. "Emily will return tomorrow." The faces of the profilers lit up. "There has been tension within the team" he looked at everyone individually "I am sorry. I think we all are, for how we have treated each other and ourselves. I want a fresh start tomorrow." He approached the door. "Oh, you may go home now. Enjoy". He rarely let the team off early, but tomorrow would bring a whole new even which nobody could prepare for: Emily Prentiss's return.


End file.
